This invention relates to a control system for use with multiple disk brake installations. Such multiple disk brake installations can be of use on oil field drilling and service equipment where a light torque braking is needed initially to slow down a string of drilling pipe sections and to prevent sudden disconnection of any pipe joints. It is also required in such multiple disk braking installations that a heavier torque braking be provided thereafter to effect a complete stop even in the presence of any rotational momentum of the pipe string. Where such braking systems have been used in the past, the light torque braking has been accomplished using low pressure levels to the brake actuators and further, to use small incremental changes in the fluid pressure levels to modulate the torque braking. Such use of low pressure levels to operate the disk brake control system has the disadvantage that modulation between various torque braking values is difficult to control over the smaller pressure range generally associated with the low level pressure control systems. Still other control systems for disk brake installations have employed a multiple disk brake arrangement where one disk brake unit provides the initial light torque braking and additional disk brake units provide the heavier torque braking needed. This approach has resulted in the disadvantage of exhibiting uneven brake pad wear and, consequently, higher maintenance costs and downtime for replacement of such worn brake pads.